My Little Pony: The Meltdown
by Dinopony2580
Summary: It's been a few months since the glacier almost destroyed Ponyville and Equestria's first Ice Age. Now it's Winter Wrap Up time! But, that means the glacier's melting too. Can Twilight, Spike, the Mane 6, and their friends save everypony from a flood that could destroy Equestria? A sequel to My Little Pony: Ice Age.
1. Winter Wrap Up

Winter Wrap Up has come to Equestria. After last year's Ice Age, Winter Wrap Up has started early, very early.

Twilight, with her awesome organization skills, has always made Winter Wrap Up easier.

Pinkie Pie helps by cutting up the ice over frozen lakes so the sun can melt it easier.

Rarity helps by making bird nests for birds coming back from their southern vacation. Applejack helps by planting crops and clearing the snow.

Rainbow Dash helps by destroying the snow clouds and escorting the southern birds back up north from their migration south.

And Fluttershy helps by waking up all the creatures from their hibernation.

Winter Wrap Up is a very important time of the year because its when everypony comes together and takes part in helping wrap up winter and the Mayor always makes sure everything going well.

One day, the mayor called for a meeting and everypony showed up.

"Greetings, everypony! I have called you all here today to celebrate the glacier that almost destroyed Ponyville." Everypony cheered.

"That glacier is a symbol of how fierce last year was and our bravery to stop it." Everypony cheered again.

"Now I will have Princess Twilight Sparkle give a speech about it" Everypony cheered even louder and Twilight walked up to the podium.

"Greetings everypony, thank you all for seeing me. Last year was rough because I believe it was our very first Ice Age. That glacier is a strong symbol of how we worked together and used friendship to stop that glacier long enough for the princesses to create that immovable stone that keeps the glacier in its place to this day."

Everypony cheered as Twilight stepped down from the podium. The mayor then stepped up.

"And now, we shall visit the glacier and honor it." Everypony then walked up to the glacier and awed at its mighty glory.

Then a colt decided to walk up and placed his hoof on the glacier's cold surface. Then there was a deep gurgling and a small stream of water burst from the glacier.

He then blocked it off with his hoof. Then another stream burst out, so he blocked that one with his second hoof.

Then, a larger gurgling was heard and another stream splashes him in the face and he blocked it with his head. Then, this time multiple streams came out.

The colt stepped back from the streams and glacier because he knew he couldn't hold them all off.

An even larger gurgling was heard and this time, at the top of the glacier, a huge chunk of ice fell off.

Everypony backed away a great distance and watched as the chunk fell and it shattered into a million pieces when it hit the ground.

Everypony stepped forward to where they were before. They looked up and a water fall formed where the piece of ice was.

Everypony grew a little concerned. "Alright, everypony. Let's remain calm. There's got to be some explanation for this." the Mayor tried to calm everypony.

Twilight and the others were at the back of the group "The glacier's never acted like that before." Rainbow said. "I know" Twilight said.

"I'm going to investigate" Twilight said. She then flew up. "I'm coming with you" Rainbow said. "Come on, Fluttershy."

Fluttershy was hiding behind Starlight, who got back from a trip with Trixie to Saddle Arabia a week after the glacier almost flattened Ponyville.

"Come on, Fluttershy" Starlight said lifting Fluttershy up from behind her with her magic. "But, do I really have to?" Fluttershy asked not really fond of the idea.

"You're the only other pony in our group besides me and Twilight that can fly." Rainbow said. "But, you guys can't go together?" Fluttershy asked.

Rainbow gave Fluttershy a look. Fluttershy sighed. "Okay" Rainbow grew happy and the 3 flew up to the top of the glacier.


	2. The Meldown Begins

When Twilight, Rainbow, and Fluttershy got to the top, it was different then what they thought.

The front was rigid with different icy structures while the back was a flat ice plain. They landed at the edge of the plain.

Twilight put a hoof on it and it was thin ice. She stepped on it and it cracked under her weight.

"Is the glacier...melting?" Fluttershy asked. "I believe so" Twilight said. "It can't be that bad, right?" Rainbow asked.

"I don't know. Why don't we find out" Rainbow then had an idea. She flew up high into the sky and sky dived. She smashed into the thin ice.

It cracked under her weight and the force of her landing caused the entire ice plain to crack as well. "Well, now we know" Rainbow said.

Then, the ice gave way and Rainbow fell into the water underneath. "Rainbow Dash!" Twilight and Fluttershy shouted.

They ran over and helped Rainbow out of the water. Rainbow was shivering from the cold water. "Are you okay?" Fluttershy asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine" she said with a little bit of shivering in her voice. "That water's cold" she said. "Well, it is frozen over after all" Fluttershy replied.

Twilight then looked where the ice plain was and noticed something that shocked her extremely.

"Guys, you should come look at this" Tweilight said and Fluttershy and Rainbow flew over and they were shocked.

The ice had drifted apart from Rainbow's impact to reveal the true threat. The icy plain had now become an huge body of water.

"It's all gonna flood" Twilight said. "We better let everypony know right away" Twilight said getting ready to leave.

"Maybe we could turn everypony into sea ponies" Rainbow suggested. "I don't think Queen Novo would agree to that, Rainbow Dash." Fluttershy said.

"Hey, it's just a suggestion." Fluttershy rolled her eyes and the 3 headed back to warn everypony of the coming flood.

* * *

Meanwhile, everypony was nervous for what the 3 would bring back about the glacier, especially the Mane 6.

"What do you think is going on" Applejack asked the others.

"From the looks of it, it looks like the glacier's melting because when ice melts, doesn't it turn into water?" Pinkie said.

"Pinkie's right" Starlight said, "The glacier is most definitely melting." "But, does that mean Equestria will...flood!?" Spike said.

The others gasped and Rarity nearly fainted. Then, Twilight, Rainbow, and Fluttershy returned. "What's the news?" the Mayor asked Twilight.

"I'm afraid a flood will happen" Twilight said. Everypony gasped. "From the looks of it, we may have only a few days before the flood comes" Twilight continued.

Now, everypony started panicking. "But don't worry, I'll talk to the princesses and see what they and I can do. For now, we should start evacuating"

Everypony grew a little sad. "Grab all your most important possessions and we'll head out when everypony's ready."

Everypony nodded and they headed out to grab their things and start the evacuation. Twilight landed with Fluttershy and Rainbow landing next to her.

The rest of Mane 7 came to Twilight. Twilight shed a tear for there was no way to save Equestria itself this time.

Rainbow put a hoof on Twilight's shoulder and they all engaged in a big group hug. Twilight then grew confident and she knew she could at least save everypony.

"Alright, you guys need to get ready for the evacuation. Help everypony with it, okay. I'm going to tell the princesses the situation" Twilight said.

They all nodded and went to help lead the evacuation. Twilight then took off towards Canterlot.


	3. The Evacuation

Twilight arrived in Canterlot and headed straight for the princesses' castle. She raced in through the doors and arrived at the throne chamber.

The 3 princesses were sitting at the throne looking at a map of Equestria. "Greetings, Princesses." Twilight said to them.

They were a little startled by Twilight's voice because they were so engrossed in the map. "Hello, Twilight" Princess Celestia said.

"Is something wrong?" Twilight asked. "Do you know about the glacier melting?" Luna asked. Twilight was shocked. It's like they read her mind.

"How did you know!?" "We've been watching that glacier since it came here." Cadence replied. "We knew it would melt and cause a flood at some point" Luna said.

Twilight was speechless. "Are you guys figuring out a way to save everypony?" Twilight asked. "Yes" Celestia replied.

"We managed to find a titanical log that will act like a boat and save everypony from drowning." Cadence said. "Where is it at?" Twilight asked.

"The heart of Equestria" Luna replied. They showed Twilight the map. Their was a big black X that showed the location of the log boat.

"This is perfect. I'll let everypony know right away." "You do that" Luna said "Were glad you came when you did." Cadence said. "Me too" Twilight replied.

The 4 princesses engaged in a group hug and when they were done, Twilight immediately left to tell everypony in Ponyville.

The princesses continued on their plan to save everypony from the coming flood.

* * *

Meanwhile back in Ponyville, Spike, Starlight, and the Mane 5 were preparing everypony for the evacuation. "I hope we can save everypony" Spike said worried.

"Don't worry, Spike. We can do it." Applejack said comforting him. "Yeah. We've saved everypony in the past, and we can do it again" Rainbow said confidently.

Spike was now less worried. Twilight returned a few minutes later. "How's everything going?" she asked them. "It's going good. What's the news?" Starlight asked.

"I have good news." This caught everypony's attention. "What is it?" Rarity asked. "Alright, everypony..." Twilight began and everypony listened.

"The princesses already knew about the flood and so they've been working to save everypony. What they found is a titanical log boat at the heart of Equestria!"

Everypony cheered. "Well then, I suggest we get moving, y'all" Applejack said. "Which way Twilight?" Rainbow Dash asked. "I believe south-east" Twilight replied.

"Alright, everypony. Let's go!" Everypony immediately started heading out. A few were still packing, but they caught up in no time. The Mane 5, Spike, and Starlight.

Twilight was the last to head out, but before she could, she noticed a block of ice floating where the waterfall was.

A pool had formed where the waterfall was now and the block was floating in it. She was about to check it out but she was interrupted by Spike.

"You coming, Twilight?" she asked her. "Oh, yes. I was just about to check out that floating piece of ice." Twilight replied. Spike was confused.

"Why would want to just check on a piece of ice?" Spike asked. "I just got a suspicious feeling about it, but your right. It's just a piece of ice" Twilight said.

She picked up Spike with her magic and placed him on her back. She then flew off to catch up with the others.

As they flew away, Spike looked back at the piece of ice and now got a suspicious feeling for it as well, but only for a moment.

He then shrugged it off and they flew to catch up with the group. But, there suspicions were right. The ice block turned to reveal the thing frozen within the ice.

It was some sort of sea monster that resembled a dragon.

It had webbed feet, spiky fin frills behind its head, sharp teeth and claws, natural body armor, spiky back fins and a spiky finned tail.

It looked like it was frozen in action, but it was actually in hibernation. With the ice melting, it would soon wake up and become a real danger for the ponies.


	4. Separation

The ponies of Ponyville were now a mile outside of Ponyville. There was a crackling, then a gurgling. They all looked back and another piece of the glacier fell off.

"Keep going, everypony. We can't get distracted" Twilight said. They all continued on except Applejack who was still looking back at the glacier and Ponyville.

Rainbow Dash then noticed her and flew back to get her. "Hey, you okay, AJ?" Rainbow asked Applejack. Applejack snapped out of it. "Yeah, I am" Applejack replied.

"Well, come on, slowpoke. You don't want to get left behind or washed away in the flood?" Rainbow said "Yeah. Right." Applejack replied.

Rainbow flew back to the group. Applejack took one last look at Ponyville and Sweet Apple Acres next to it before rejoining the group.

They finally came upon the Everfree Forest, which seemed more quiet then usual.

Everypony was a little nervous for they knew what lived in this wicked and mysterious forest, but they all knew they had to trudge on.

So without hesitation, they continued on. To their surprised, they didn't come across any timber wolves, cockatrices, or dragons.

There was a little creature here and there, but nothing dangerous. Half way through, the Mane 8 started having trouble.

Rarity had collapsed a few yards back, and now Applejack was carrying her. "You had to give up on walking" Applejack said to Rarity.

"You know I don't walk that far, Applejack" replied Rarity. "We took a hay of a journey beyond Equestria and you survived that" Applejack said.

"Well, this is different" Rarity replied. Applejack sighed in irritation. "Would you rather survive a flood or die in one?"

"In this condition, I'd rather die in the flood then walk to a boat." Applejack was shocked by this. "Are you kidding me!" Applejack shouted.

"Not so loud, Applejack" Rarity replied. "You'd rather die than walk to a boat!?" Applejack said. "It's my honest opinion, Applejack" Rarity replied.

Applejack sighed in even more irritation and anger, and then she shook her head. "You are really something, Rarity" Applejack said.

Meanwhile, a little ways ahead, Pinkie was enjoying herself. Then, something caught her attention. A sweet smell was in the air.

So, she decided to investigate. Applejack noticed Pinkie leaving the trail and group.

"Pinkie!" Applejack shouted after her, "You're not supposed to leave the trail or the group!" She threw Rarity off her back and chased after Pinkie.

Rarity got up and was mad. "Applejack! Get back here! You can't just leave your friend like this!" Rarity shouted after her. Rarity soon chased after Applejack.

Rainbow noticed the whole thing and let Twilight know right away. "Twilight! Rarity, Applejack, and Pinkie left the trail!" Rainbow told her.

"What!? Why?" Twilight responded. "I think they chased after Pinkie because she was the first to leave" Rainbow said.

"We got to get them. Come on everypony" Twilight said to Fluttershy and Rainbow. Rainbow immediately chased after them and Fluttershy was right behind her.

Twilight was about to follow them until Spike and Starlight interrupted her. "Do we come too, Twilight?" Spike asked.

"No, Spike. You and Starlight must stay with the group while I'm gone." Twilight replied. "You'll come back soon, right?" Spike asked.

"Of course. You know I will." Twilight replied. They both engaged in a hug and Twilight took off after her friends.

Spike watched her as she flew away down the other trail.

"It will be okay, Spike. She specifically asked us to watch the group while they're gone." Starlight said trying to comfort Spike.

"Yeah, you're right" Spike said. So, they went back to the group and made sure they made it to the boat.

* * *

Meanwhile, Pinkie was following the sweet smell and Applejack was right behind her, with Rarity right behind Applejack. Rainbow Dash easily caught up.

Fluttershy and Twilight were a little ways behind, but they slowly were catching up. Pinkie then saw a 2 way ahead and sniffed the air again.

It was definitely coming from the left so she took a left and kept on going.

Applejack was right behind her and followed Pinkie, with Rarity right behind, followed by Rainbow. Pinkie finally stopped and came across the smell.

It was some sort of plant that looked edible. Pinkie went over and looked into the mouth of the plant. Inside was a brownish nectar that looked like syrup.

She was about to taste it but Applejack showed up, panting from her long run. "Pinkie!" Applejack said.

Pinkie turned around "Oh, hi Applejack. What's up?" "You wandered away from the group is what's up!" Applejack said.

"Relax. I just wanted to find where this sweet smell was coming from." Pinkie said.

"Well, we got to get back to the group. It's a matter of life and death situation right now. We don't have time to stop to follow smells or wander somewhere" Applejack finished.

"Well, I found the smell, so we can go back" Pinkie had a big smile across her face.

"Good, because we need to get back before..." Applejack turned and was about to go back but instead, was face to face with Rarity and almost bumped into her.

She was not happy. "You had to throw your friend off and leave me there in the dirt!?" Rarity exploded.

"I was going after Pinkie, Rarity. So, calm your horses!" Applejack said. This infuriated Rarity and they immediately started an argument.

Pinkie, meanwhile, went back to the flower and tried some of the nectar. She immediately was in love with it and she dove in.

Rainbow came soon after and saw Rarity and Applejack arguing and immediately intervened. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Now, what's going on here?" Rainbow asked.

"I'm just mad at AJ for leaving me by throwing me off and not coming back for me or anything! That's what a true friend would do." Rarity complained

"Rarity needs to understand that I was helping another friend and I wasn't gonna carry your flank to that dang boat." Applejack retaliated.

Rarity was offended and got even more mad. She almost got to the point of fighting Applejack.

Rainbow was supporting both of them, trying to make things better, but it was only making things worse.

Pinkie was just gorging herself on the flowers sweet nectar, ignoring the 3 of them.

Twilight and Fluttershy finally showed up and they couldn't believe what was going. They both decided enough is enough.

"Girls." Fluttershy said. "Girls" Twilight said. "Girls" Fluttershy said a little louder. "Girls" Twilight said louder, now getting annoyed and irritated.

"Girls!" Twilight and Fluttershy finally shouted at the same time. The 4 stopped what they were doing and looked at both of them.

"Now what seems to be the problem?" Twilight asked. Rarity and Applejack explained both their situations.

Twilight processed everything and came up with a solution. "Alright, just apologize to each other and you'll feel a lot better." Twilight suggested.

They thought about it for a second and realized, their bickering and arguing was over nothing.

"I'm sorry, Rarity. I just wanted to get Pinkie because she wandered away from the group."

"Yeah, I realize that now and I'm sorry too, Applejack. I kind of overreacted." They smiled at each other and engaged in a hug.

"Nice save there Twilight." Rainbow told Twilight. Then they realized something. "Guys, we need to go back to the group." Applejack said.

"Alright, let's go!" Rainbow said. "Wait, if we head back the way we came, they'll be far ahead of us by the time we reach the original trail" Twilight said.

Twilight then noticed the trail that Pinkie came on. It seemed to head in the same direction.

"If we follow this trail, we should still make it to the boat in time." Twilight said. "Alright, let's go everypony." Rainbow said. "Wait a second!" Pinkie shouted.

Rainbow groaned. "Now what!" Rainbow said. "Try this nectar" Pinkie said. Rainbow took a lap of it and her face was ignited with joy.

"Wow, Pinkie. That's some good nectar" Soon, they all tried it. "That was delicious, Pinkie" Fluttershy said. "Quite exquisite, darling" Rarity responded.

Pinkie felt good about herself. But, what Pinkie didn't realize is that a vine was slowly reaching towards Pinkie.

When she was about to go get some nectar to take with her, the vine struck. It lifted her up by the hooves. "What is that!?" Rarity shouted.

The plant grew teeth and more vines came out. It let out a thunderous roar. When Pinkie saw it, she screamed.

She was trying to get herself free and she was panicking. Twilight shot a laser at the vine and it let go of Pinkie. "Thanks, Twilight." Pinkie said gratefully.

The plant grew irritated and shot all vines out. Twilight shot at all of them. The plant screamed in pain and was now infuriated.

The vines struck again but avoided all Twilight's laser beams, except for a few. They rapped around the Mane 6 and they were drawn towards to the mouth.

Rarity screamed, Fluttershy and Pinkie were frightened while Twilight, Rainbow and Applejack tried to get free.

The plant let out another thunderous roar and was about to eat them, but Twilight quickly teleported them out of the plants grip.

They teleported a safe distance away from the plant. "Good saving, Twilight" Applejack said. The vines were coming for them again, the plant even more angry.

Twilight was about to fire another laser beam, but the plant vine stopped only a foot from her face. The plant's vines could only reach a certain distance.

They all sighed in relief. The plant roared in irritation, retracted the vines and just gave up. "What type of plant is that, Twilight?" Pinkie asked.

"I just figured out it's a Pony Eater." Twilight replied. "A Pony Eater?" Rainbow asked.

"Yes, it lures ponies in with it's sweet smell and then, when they're not paying attention to it, eats them." Twilight said.

"Well, now I know if I smell that smell and it leads to a plant like that, I know not to touch it or go near it." Pinkie said.

Twilight nodded in agreement. "Alright, girls. We should get going. We only have a few days before the glacier bursts open and Equestria gets flooded."

They all nodded in agreement and they continued on to the boat.


	5. Setting Up Camp: A New Threat

Meanwhile, back at the glacier, most of it has been broken off. Another huge crack formed and more waterfalls had as well.

Then, a spiky fin appeared out of the pool formed by the waterfalls. Then, it went under the water again.

The owner of the fin, then, jumped out of the water and plopped on land. It was the sea monster from before.

He had awoken from his hibernation within the ice block. He maintained his balance and collected where he was at. He then let out a huge, thunderous roar.

It was heard for about a mile. He looked around, observing his new home. He admired the beautiful landscape. He then looked back at the huge, melting glacier.

His stomach then growled. He was hungry and he definitely needed something to eat.

Even though he could walk on land, he was better in the water and sort of cumbersome on land. He then saw the hoof prints of the ponies.

He didn't know what they were or what they belonged to but, at least he knew they belonged to a creature he could eat.

He didn't want to crawl on land the whole time, so he looked around for a river he could swim in.

He eventually found one, jumped in it and followed it and his began his quest for food and exploration of this new world.

* * *

Starlight and Spike were having a little trouble. The ponies had collapsed from walking for so long. "Come on, everypony. We can't stop now." Starlight said.

"We've been walking for hours" a pony complained. "Can we rest for a few hours" another requested. Starlight looked at the sun. It was almost sundown.

Starlight thought about it. She groaned but she knew it was going to get dark soon. "Alright, we'll rest here for the night." Starlight agreed.

Everypony sighed in relief. "Good choice there" Spike said. "Thanks Spike. I have some experience" Starlight replied. Spike rolled his eyes realizing what she meant.

* * *

The Mane 6 were continuing on with their adventure. Twilight looked up at the sky and the sun was no longer visible. The stars were starting to become visible.

"Alright, girls. Let's rest here for the night" Twilight said. They all agreed. Immediately, Twilight started setting up camp. She grabbed logs for everypony to sit on.

Applejack, Rainbow, Pinkie, and Rarity started grabbing wood for the fire. Fluttershy just stood there, terrified of the dark Everfree Forest.

She was not going to leave camp, no matter what. Rainbow and Applejack grabbed every stick they could find. Pinkie was looking for a perfect stick.

"Pinkie, the objective is to get every stick you can find, not find the perfect sticks." Applejack informed her.

"I know, Applejack, but I need a perfect stick." Pinkie said. "For?" Rainbow asked. "You'll see" Pinkie said.

"Well at least she's not like Rarity" Rainbow whispered to Applejack, which she then gestured to Rarity.

Applejack looked at Rarity who was sorting through a pile of stick.

"Too bold, too wide, too narrow, too bumpy..." Rarity said sorting through, trying to find the perfect sticks.

They both rolled their eyes, giggled a little bit, and went back to camp. Pinkie, meanwhile, was looking for the perfect stick and found it.

It was part of a fallen tree, but it would do. She soon was having a tug of war with it. She finally managed to pull it out.

The force of her trying to pull it out launched her back and she hit the ground. She was luckily okay, and the stick was okay as well.

She was so happy that it didn't break. She picked the stick up and went back to camp with a big smile across her face.

Everyone came back and placed their sticks where the fire would be.

Rainbow and Applejack sat on a log next to each other, while Pinkie and Fluttershy sat on the log next to theirs. Rarity brushed her log off, making sure it was clean.

Twilight lit the fire with her magic, and a big, warm, toasty fired appeared with in seconds.

The sky was now completely dark and the moon was starting to become visible. Pinkie immediately grabbed her bag and pulled out a bag of marshmallows.

"That's what you needed a perfect stick for? Marshmallows!?" Rainbow said. "What? It would make it better." Pinkie said happily. Rainbow face palmed with her hoof.

"Anyone want a marshmallow?" Pinkie asked. "Sure" Fluttershy said. "Definitely" Rainbow said. "You bett'cha ya" Applejack said. "Might as well" Rarity said.

"Why not" Twilight said. They all took a marshmallow.

Applejack and Rainbow immediately ate the whole thing in their mouth, Fluttershy took little nibbles, Rarity ate it politely, and Twilight ate it anyone normally would.

Pinkie put hers on her perfect stick and held over the fire. It was ready within seconds. She then took it and plopped the whole thing in her mouth.

Rainbow let out a huge yawn. "I think me and Rainbow are gonna hit the hay" Applejack said. "Same here" Fluttershy said.

"Me three" Rarity said taking out her sleeping mask. "Alright, I'm going to stay up a little longer. Once Celestia raises the sun, were heading out" Twilight said.

They all nodded and went to sleep. Rainbow immediately fell asleep, Applejack put her hat over her head, Fluttershy went to sleep, adjusting herself a little bit, and Rarity put her sleeping mask over her eyes.

"Pinkie, aren't you going to sleep?" Twilight asked Pinkie. "Yeah, I'm just gonna eat a few more marshmallows" Pinkie replied.

Twilight looked up at the moon, and was wandering what Spike and Starlight were up to. "I hope you're alright, Spike." Twilight said to herself.

She then heard snoring and looked behind her. Pinkie was fast asleep with marshmallow all over her mouth and a few marshmallows on the ground as well.

Twilight shook her head and giggled a little bit. "Oh, Pinkie" she said to herself, giggling a little bit.

Then she looked at the moon again, resting her head on her log, before slowly dozing off.

* * *

Spike was looking at the same moon as Twilight. He was thinking about what Twilight and the Mane 6 were up to, especially Rarity.

He was hoping they were all alright. His thoughts were interrupted by Starlight. "Spike? What are you doing up?" She asked him.

"I'm just worried about Twilight and the others" Spike replied. "Oh, you know them. They'll make it. I'm sure of it." Starlight said. Spike nodded in agreement.

"Starlight? Where'd you go?" Trixie called. "Shhh! You're gonna wake up everypony." Starlight said quietly. Trixie put her hoof over her mouth.

"Sorry" Trixie said quietly. "What are you doing up" Trixie asked. "I'm checking on Spike" Starlight replied. "Why may I ask?" Trixie asked.

"He's missing Twilight and the others" Starlight replied. "Oh...where are they?" Trixie asked. "I'll explain everything later" Starlight said.

"You should get back to sleep because we still got a lot of ground to still cover tomorrow."

"Alright. Just wanted to see what you were doing" Trixie said before she went back to her cart to go back to sleep. Starlight shook her head and went back to Spike.

"Are you going to sleep, Spike?" Starlight asked. "Yeah. I'm just gonna stay up for a few more minutes" Spike replied.

"Alright. Just make sure that you go to sleep soon" Starlight said, "We still got a long way till we reach the boat." Spike nodded his head in response.

Starlight then walked away to go back to sleep. Spike took one last look at the moon before slowly dozing off.


	6. The Encounter: Time's Running Out

Morning came quick. Applejack was the first to wake up from her long night sleep. She stretched and let out a big yawn. Everypony else was still asleep.

Then she saw a river close to them, and she went to go take a drink. The river was nice and cool. Then, she realized something. This river was never here before.

She then became alerted that the glacier was melting faster than she thought. "Girls, wake up!" she shouted.

Rainbow woke up and fell off her log, hitting the ground hard. Surprisingly, nopony else woke up.

Pinkie flinched a little, Rarity turned a bit, Fluttershy adjusted herself, and Twilight groaned a bit.

"What's up, AJ" Rainbow said, getting up and rubbing her eyes, then letting out a yawn. "Look at this" Applejack said pointing at the river.

Rainbow flew over and looked. "What's so bad about a river?" Rainbow asked. She then took a drink of it. "This river wasn't here before!" Applejack said.

Then Rainbow realized what Applejack meant. "Quick, wake up everypony" Applejack said. Rainbow nodded and screamed, "Wake up!".

Rarity jerked awake, Fluttershy fell off her log, Pinkie immediately woke, and so did Twilight. "What's wrong, Rainbow?" Twilight asked.

Rainbow gestured Twilight to come here. Twilight flew over and saw what Rainbow woke everyone up for. "That river wasn't there before" Twilight said.

"That's why we woke everyone up" Applejack said. "Yeah, Applejack saw it first" Rainbow said. Twilight nodded in approvement.

Then, she noticed the sun was higher than normal. "We overslept!?" Twilight said. Applejack and Rainbow looked at the sun. "Shoot, we did" Rainbow said.

"Come on, y'all. We better get going right now!" Applejack said. Rainbow and Twilight agreed. "What?" Rarity asked, taking off her sleeping mask.

"Did we oversleep?" Fluttershy asked, getting up from her fall. "Apparently we did because the sun is higher than normal" Pinkie said packing up her marshmallows.

"Yeah, come on girls. We slept in so we need to get going, now!" Twilight said.

After hearing this, Rarity and Fluttershy immediately got up and started packing their stuff. When everyone was packed, they continued on their journey to the boat.

* * *

The glacier was half way gone.

Ice was bursting off the glacier and bigger water streams were coming out.

It could burst any day now and time was running out for the ponies, and Equestria.

* * *

Meanwhile, Starlight, Spike, and Ponyville's ponies were about only a few miles from where the boat was.

Luckily, Spike made a map and was helping Starlight direct everypony on where to go.

They were ahead of schedule and were covering quite a bit of ground.

Just as long as they made it to the boat before the glacier burst, they'd be A.O.K.

* * *

Twilight and the Mane 6 have just left the Everfree Forest, but a half mile ahead, they faced another obstacle. A frozen lake that was about another half mile long.

Twilight stopped them a few inches from the lakes edge. She stepped on the ice. She heard slight cracking. She, then fully stepped on the ice.

It was strong enough to hold her, but the question is, can the others fit on it without it giving way? "One at a time" Twilight said. First, Fluttershy stepped on it.

When she stepped on it, she almost slipped, but she kept her balance and got the hang of it. Applejack followed her, then Rarity, followed by Pinkie.

Rainbow decided to fly, after what happened on top of the glacier. They got a few meters when Pinkie started skating.

"Pinkie, you're gonna weaken the ice if you skate" Twilight said. "That'd be if I had skates on, silly" Pinkie replied. Twilight then realized that.

"Hey, mind if I join you?" Rainbow asked. "Of course, Rainbow Dash" Pinkie said.

They started skating, pulling off all kinds of awesome moves and kind of putting on a show for the rest of the group, even though they were having fun.

Everypony was impressed by it, but they still focused on the task at hand. What they didn't realize was that something was watching them.

The show ended when Rainbow and Pinkie crashed into each other and slid across the ice. When they both recovered, they burst into laughter.

"Oh, Pinkie. You are one awesome ice skater" Rainbow commented. "Aw, it was nothing, but practice makes perfect." They both agreed and continued laughing.

The other 4 shook their heads and smiled at them. Then, all of a sudden, the ice burst up from beneath Pinkie and Rainbow.

They were both launched into the air by a few feet.

That sudden outburst caused the entire lake to start cracking and ice started drifting apart and away from each other.

Rainbow managed to fly up while Pinkie fell down into the water. "Pinkie!" Rainbow shouted before diving into the water after Pinkie.

"Rainbow Dash!" Twilight shouted. They raced to the new hole in the ice. Rainbow swam after Pinkie.

Pinkie was conscious, luckily, and she started swimming up to Rainbow. When they were next to each other, Pinkie saw the thing.

She screamed underwater and swam away as fast as she could.

Rainbow was confused at first, but when she looked where Pinkie looked, she swam after Pinkie as fast as she could and, soon, they were both swimming for their lives.

The thing was fast, faster than they were. Twilight and the others followed Rainbow and Pinkie. Rainbow saw a crack in the ice and she and Pinkie swam for it.

When they reached it, the thing pushed them out of the water. They were on top of each other as they slid across the ice a few feet ahead.

Rainbow was the first to see it. It was the sea monster from before! Pinkie looked at it a few seconds after. They had never seen anything like it.

But, immediately, they knew only one thing. Run! The sea monster was luckily stuck in the crack. He tried to break free, but he was stuck good.

He roared at Pinkie and Rainbow. Rainbow flew as fast as she could away, with Pinkie right behind her, running as fast as she could.

When Twilight and the others arrived, they never seen anything like it before. "What is that!?" Rarity shouted. That caught the sea monster's attention.

He couldn't fully turn around, but he saw them. He let out a thunderous roar at them. Rarity and Fluttershy screamed.

Twilight immediately shot it in the face with a laser, stunning it. They immediately ran around it.

When it became unstunned, it almost snatched Rarity, and barely Fluttershy. Applejack bucked it in the nose when it went after her. It yelped in pain.

This enraged the sea monster. He immediately broke the ice with his head and submerged under the water again.

He raised his dorsal fin, and it shredded through the ice like an icebreaker. Applejack saw it coming for them. She looked at the ice, then Rarity.

An idea popped in her mind. "Hold on, Rarity!" Applejack shouted. Rarity was confused. "What!?" Rarity shouted. But then, she wasn't confused no more.

Applejack, then, bucked her with all she got. Like Rarity was a hockey puck, she was launched across the ice. Rarity let out a scream in terror and confusion.

She then collided into Fluttershy, who which joined her in the screaming. They both zoomed past Twilight, who was a little confused.

Rainbow and Pinkie were on the other side of the lake by now. They were panting from their long run. "That was a close one" Rainbow said.

"Yeah, but, what in Equestria was that thing?" Pinkie said. "I don't know. I've never seen it before." Rainbow said.

Pinkie then looked off across the way, and saw the 4 still coming. "Come on, guys! Hurry it up!" Pinkie shouted.

Then, Rainbow saw Rarity and Fluttershy speeding towards them. "Is that...Rarity and Fluttershy?" Rainbow asked Pinkie.

Pinkie put her hoof over eyes and squinted. "I believe so..." Then Pinkie realized that they were speeding directly towards them.

"Rainbow Dash, they're coming towards us" Pinkie said to Rainbow.

"Oh..." Before they could do anything and before Rainbow could finish, Rarity and Fluttershy collided into them.

The speed of them created a trench in the snow behind them. They were all on top of each other, dazed and confused.

Pinkie was the first to recover, and realized the snow around them had not been fully cleared. "Well, I guess not all the snow has melted" she said to herself.

But then, she realized something. Twilight and Applejack were still on the lake, with that thing chasing after them. She immediately ran to the lake.

She looked across the lake and saw them. The lake was now just pieces of ice.

Twilight was now flying, but she was a little bit ahead of Applejack, who was now jumping across ice pieces. "Hurry, you guys!" Pinkie shouted at them.

Twilight then saw Applejack. She flew back to get her. Applejack was struggling a little bit. She looked behind her. The sea monster was almost up to her.

Then, she saw Twilight flying back to her. "Twilight, get out of here!" Applejack shouted. "No friend's left behind" Twilight said.

She picked up Applejack by her front hooves. Now, Twilight flew as fast as she could. Applejack looked behind them. The sea monster was gaining.

"Could you fly a little faster!?" Applejack said to her. "I'm trying and I'm also going as fast as I can" Twilight replied.

The sea monster jumped out of the water, jaws open wide. It barely missed Applejack by a few inches. The sea monster then made another attack run.

Twilight immediately through Applejack to the river's edge. She luckily made it. Twilight picked up speed, just as the sea monster leaped out of the water again.

She made it, barely missing the sea monster's jaws. It collided into the rivers edge, chest first. Twilight collapsed onto the snow, exhausted.

"Twilight, are you okay?" Rainbow asked. "Yeah, I'm good." Twilight said panting. She got up on her feet, catching her breath.

They looked back at the sea monster as it roared and snapped its jaws at them. Fluttershy, immediately, had enough. As she approached the sea monster, it growled.

She then immediately flew up, looked at him, and raised her voice.

"Now, you listen here, buster. Just because your big and scary doesn't mean you need to try and eat innocent ponies. What did we ever do to you?"

She then gave the sea monster "the stare". "You got that?" she asked it. The sea monster got a nervous expression on his face.

"I said, you got that?" she asked him. With a sad expression on his face, he crawled back into the lake.

Fluttershy landed and watched as it went back into the depths of the lake. She then looked back at her friends with a smile on her face. They cheered in triumph.

"Good job, Fluttershy! You scared off that thing" Rainbow said. "It was nothing, really" Fluttershy replied.

"Girls" Twilight interrupted, "We still have a boat to get to. We'll celebrate later but right now, the clock is ticking. That glacier could burst anytime now."

They all agreed, and continued on to the boat. But, Fluttershy's "stare" was only enough to drive the sea monster away.

As they walked on, he watched them with an evil look, before submerging under the lake.

Luckily, the sea monster was trapped in the lake because of the ice barrier around the lake. He would be trapped in there until the flood came.


	7. Reunion: Friend Troubles

Twilight and her friends continued on. They finally reached a hill. Rainbow flew to the top and when she got there, she was speechless.

"What do you see?" Twilight asked her while she climbed up. When she got there and was next to Rainbow, she was shocked and speechless at the same time.

The others were too when they were next to Twilight and Rainbow. About a mile ahead was a mountainous, rock formation and on top, the log boat.

"The princesses were right" Twilight said to herself shocked, yet happy and excited. "We...DID IT!" Rainbow shouted. The others joined her in a cheer.

"I can't believe we made it!" Applejack said. "Me either" Rarity replied. Then, Twilight noticed a group of ponies that looked familiar at the bottom of the hill.

"Are those...Ponyville's ponies?" Rainbow asked.

"IT IS!" Twilight screamed in excitement and, immediately, Twilight ran down the hill at them with her friends right behind her.

* * *

Starlight, Spike, and Ponyville's citizens were fascinated by the log boat and the rock formation. "We made it" Spike said. "I know" Starlight replied.

"We did it!" a pony shouted. Everypony joined him with a cheer. Starlight joined in, but Spike cheered for only a bit. He then grew sad and frowned.

Starlight immediately noticed it. "What's wrong, Spike?" Starlight asked. "Twilight and the others aren't here" he said sadly.

He shed a tear and Starlight comforted him. "Spike!" a voice shouted. Spike immediately perked up. He climbed on top of Starlight and scanned the area.

He finally saw Twilight and the Mane 6 running down the hill. "Twilight!" Spike shouted back. He hopped off of Starlight and ran to Twilight.

When they finally met, they immediately engaged in a hug. "I thought you'd never make it" Spike said. "I promised, didn't I?" Twilight replied. They're hug tightened.

Applejack was greeted with a hug from Applebloom, Big Mac, and Granny Smith. Rarity was greeted with a hug from Sweetiebelle.

Rainbow was greeted with a hug from Scootaloo. Pinkie looked around and then heard her name. "Pinkie!" a voice said.

Pinkie finally saw Maud walking out of the group with Gummy on her head. "Maud! Gummy!" Pinkie shouted.

She ran over and hugged Maud and Gummy hopped on Pinkie's head and licked her. Pinkie giggled, "Oh, I missed you too, Gummy."

She took Gummy off her head and gave him a big hug. "Pinkie, where were you. I've been looking all over for you!" Maud said to Pinkie.

"Oh, I went to eat a plant that smelled like syrup" Pinkie replied. "Well, at least you're okay" Maud said. "How'd you know I was gone?" Pinkie asked.

"Boulder sensed that you were gone" Maud said. Maud and Pinkie engaged in another hug. Fluttershy looked around for Angel, and finally found him.

She scooped him up and gave him a big hug. Angel nudged her in the nose. "Aw, I missed you too, Angel Bunny" Fluttershy said.

Then, a flash appeared and Discord appeared. "Discord!? What are you doing here?" Fluttershy asked surprised.

"The princesses told me what was going to happen, which I had no idea about, by the way, and so, I took care of your animals for you" Discord responded.

"Oh, thank you very much. What'd you do with them?" Fluttershy asked. "Relax, I put them on the boat" Discord replied.

Fluttershy smiled, "Thank you so much, Discord."

"Aw, it was nothing. By the way, the flood will be _hydro_ -chaotic" Discord said before bursting into laughter and Fluttershy laughed with him.

"Good one, Discord" Fluttershy giggled. Then, an alarm clock went off and he pulled it out.

"Oh, would you look at that. Sorry, Fluttershy. I would love to stay and chat but I got to get back with the princesses" Discord said.

"I understand. I'm glad to see you're here" Fluttershy said happily. "I'm at least glad you're safe" Discord said.

They waved to each other and then, Discord snapped his fingers and flashed out of appearance. Fluttershy then went back to the others.

Then, all of a sudden, everyone's moments were ruined when they heard a gurgling sound. They knew that that was the glacier.

Twilight snapped back into doing the task at hand. She picked up Spike and placed him on her back. She flew up in the air.

"Alright, listen up everypony. We need to continue on. We're still not safe yet. The boat is still a mile away. So, let's move!" Twilight said.

Everypony agreed and now the only thing between them and the boat was the mile long plain. Pinkie stepped out onto the plain.

She was about to cross but then, an explosion stopped her. She yelped as a geyser burst up from the ground. Everypony gasped.

It was a geyser field! More geysers exploded, which stopped everypony from crossing. "Come on, everypony. We have to go through. It's the only way" Twilight said.

Then, everypony realized, it was now or never. Then, they burst forward in a stampede. "Follow me, everypony" Starlight said running to the front of the group.

Everypony soon reached the other side, except the Mane 6 and Spike. Twilight made sure that everypony was on the other side before she rejoined the others.

"Alright come on, girls" Twilight said. She walked forward, but then a geyser burst in front of her and she yelped.

"Twilight, get back, it's a mine field out there" Rainbow said. "There's only one way, straight through" Twilight said.

"I'd rather not get fried by a geyser. Let's go around. It's way safer then this" Applejack suggested.

"No, the glacier will burst before hand and we'll drown" Twilight said. "If we go through here, we'll get blown to bits" Applejack replied.

"We go forward!" Twilight said. "We go back!" Applejack replied. "Forward!" Twilight said louder. "Back!" Applejack replied louder. "Forward!" Twilight shouted.

"I'm going back and that's final!" Applejack shouted back. Twilight was shocked. "Anyone who wants to join me can come!" Applejack said.

"I'll join" Rarity said immediately. Spike was also shocked. "Fluttershy, come on darling" Rarity said and Fluttershy joined them. They immediately left to go around.

"Fine! Good luck surviving the flood!" Twilight shouted angrily at them and immediately started flying across the geyser field, ignoring the geysers with Spike on her back.

Rainbow and Pinkie were left by their lonesome. "Come on, Pinkie. We got to stay with Twilight" Rainbow said. Pinkie agreed and they chased after her.

Spike couldn't let Rarity die. "Twilight, we can't let them die" Spike said. "That was there decision, Spike! If they want to, then let them" Twilight replied.

Spike couldn't believe what Twilight was saying. Knowing Twilight would do nothing, he immediately hopped off her and ran after Rarity, Applejack, and Fluttershy.

Twilight was shocked by this. "I can't believe you, Spike. You want to die to!" Twilight shouted at him. Spike continued on and didn't respond.

"Fine! You can too!" Twilight shouted back at him furiously and she continued on. Spike ran passed Rainbow and Pinkie.

"Where are you going, Spike!?" Rainbow shouted at him. "I can't let Rarity die!" he shouted back to them and kept on going.

They respected that and continued after Twilight. "She's gonna get fried" Pinkie said. "Twilight!" she shouted. "Twilight!" Rainbow screamed.

Twilight didn't here them. She wasn't aware she was walking into where a geyser would explode.

Then, it exploded. It blasted her in the face and she fell backwards, landing on her side. She woke up seconds later.

Her vision was blurry and she couldn't hear as good. She looked around at the exploding geysers. Then, all of a sudden, she heard voices in her head.

Her brain was on overdrive, thinking about what she'd done a few minutes before. Then, she saw Rainbow and Pinkie.

Rainbow was screaming something at her but she couldn't hear her. Then, finally, the voices in her head cleared and she could hear and see clearly.

"Twilight, come on, we got to go, now!" Rainbow said. She regained on reality. More geysers exploded. Twilight then got up and ran with Rainbow directing her.

Pinkie jumped out of the way of the exploding geysers. They ran as fast as they could, avoiding the geysers. They finally managed to make it to the other side.

They were panting, trying catching their breaths from how fast they ran. "Twilight, what were you thinking!?" Rainbow asked her.

Twilight lowered her head and felt ashamed. Then, she regained her confidence. "Come on! We got to find Spike, Applejack, Rarity, and Fluttershy."

Rainbow and Pinkie agreed and ran up the path up the mountain to find their friends.


	8. The Search: The Flood is Unleashed

Back at the glacier, 2 ice towers collapsed, now only there was only thin layer of glacier between Equestria and the flood.

Time was running out and it could burst anytime now.

* * *

Meanwhile, Twilight, Rainbow, and Pinkie arrived at the top of the mountain. Pinkie was exhausted because she had to walk all the way up.

When they arrived, they immediately saw Ponyville's group and the search began. Pinkie found Maud and Gummy. "Maud" Pinkie said. "Pinkie" Maud replied.

They hugged again. "Have you seen Rarity, Applejack, Spike, or Fluttershy?" Pinkie asked. "Sorry, no" Maud replied. Pinkie frowned and moved on.

Rainbow found the Cutie Mark Crusaders. "Cutie Mark Crusaders" Rainbow said. "Hi Rainbow Dash, what's up?" Scootaloo asked.

"Applebloom. Sweetibelle. Have you seen you're sisters?" Rainbow asked. "Sorry, no" Applebloom said. "I thought they were with you?" Sweetiebelle asked.

"Well...they decided to...go around the geysers" Rainbow said nervously. "They what!?" Sweetiebelle and Applebloom said at the same time.

"Were coming with you to find them" Sweetiebelle said. "Yes" Applebloom said.

"Awesome! Definitely, needed the extra help" Rainbow said and they continued searching. Twilight scanned over all the ponies, trying to find them.

Then, she was interrupted by Princess Celestia. "Twilight!" Celestia said. "Princess Celestia!?" Twilight said shocked. "I'm so happy you made it safely" Celestia said.

They then engaged in a hug. "Where are your friends?" Twilight grew nervous. "They're...on the boat" Twilight said. "That's good" Celestia said.

"Sister, we still need to help the rest of the ponies" Luna interrupted. "I sense the flood will happen soon." Celestia nodded and Luna flew off.

"I'll talk with you later. I've got to get that done" Celestia said. "I understand" Twilight replied and Princess Celestia flew off. Twilight sighed.

Then, Discord popped next to Twilight. "There's something wrong, isn't there?" Discord asked. Twilight jumped.

"Don't sneak up on me like that, Discord" Twilight said fiercely. "What's the problem? Did something bad happen?" Discord asked.

Twilight was getting irritated, "Don't worry about it, Discord." "Come on, you can tell me. I thought we were _friends_?" Discord asked. Twilight sighed.

"Promise not to freak out" Twilight said. Discord crossed his heart. "Fluttershy's gone" Twilight said. Discord bent in closer and surrounded Twilight.

"Where is she?" He said fiercely. "You promised not to freak out" Twilight said. "You know how I am when it comes to Fluttershy" Discord said.

Twilight face hoofed her head. "Alright, will you at least help me find her?" Twilight asked.

Discord saluted her and snapped in a pair of binoculars and they began to search for her. Then, there was a gurgling and a cracking. Everypony came on alert.

Some had a nervous expression on their faces, while some gasped in surprise.

* * *

Back at the glacier, a cracking was heard. The ice on the glacier began to move forward.

A gurgling was heard and a huge blast of water blasted from the glacier, then another one, and another one.

Finally, the glacier gave way and the thin wall of ice blocking the water collapsed and a huge wall of water came out from the glacier.

The flood has been unleashed.

* * *

Twilight and the others were still looking for Fluttershy, Applejack, Rarity and Spike. They all met back up. "I don't see them anywhere" Rainbow said.

"Maybe they're already on board" Pinkie said. "Very unlikely" Twilight said. Then, the ground shook. Everypony trembled from the tremor-like earthquake.

It was enough to break off rocks and cause cliffs to fall. Everypony screamed and now started running.

They immediately knew that meant the flood has been unleashed. Twilight and Rainbow Dash helped escort the ponies onto the boat.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rarity, Applejack, and Fluttershy were hurrying to get to the boat. "There it is!" Applejack said. They trembled from the earthquake.

Then, a huge piece of rock fell down. Applejack saw it. "Duck!" Applejack shouted. She covered Rarity and helped her to duck.

Fluttershy immediately ducked and she covered her eyes. The rock piece got caught in between the two other rocks on their lefts and rights.

Spike was right behind them. He was running as fast as he could to catch up with them. Then, they looked back. Two more rocks blocked them from behind.

Fluttershy screamed. "Come on, girls! Run!" Applejack shouted. They ran forward as fast as they could. When Spike got to the back entrance, it was blocked.

He immediately ran around to the other side. As soon as they got to the front entrance, another huge rock came down and blocked their exit.

Applejack immediately started bucking it, Rarity used her magic, and Fluttershy pushed it, but the rock wouldn't budge.

"Shoot" Applejack said, "I should have listened to Twilight." Rarity comforted her, "We all make mistakes, darling."

Then, Fluttershy noticed a hole in the top right corner of the rock. She then pulled out Angel, who was sleeping in her hair.

"Angel, could you help us?" Fluttershy asked him. Angel then woke up and yawned. He rubbed his eyes and nodded. Fluttershy flew up to the hole.

"I need you to go tell Twilight where we are and hurry!" Fluttershy said. Angel saluted to her and hopped out.

Just as Angel hopped out, Spike came running around the corner. "Angel?" Spike said. Angel looked and was so happy to see Spike.

Then, Spike looked at where he came from. "Rarity!" he shouted. "Spike!?" Rarity shouted back. "Are you guys, okay?" Spike asked.

"Yes, we are. Spike, go tell Twilight where we are!" Applejack shouted, "Hurry!" Spike nodded. "Come on, Angel" Spike said.

Angel nodded and he hopped on Spike's head. Then, Spike ran as fast as he could to save his friends.


	9. The Flood

Tons and tons and tons of water came out, destroying anything in its path. The flood's first target, Ponyville.

Ponyville was instantly destroyed, wiped off its foundation. Houses were reduced to rubble and trees were uprooted from there placements.

Next was the Everfree Forest, which was destroyed instantly as well.

Nothing could withstand the power of a million tons of water roaring across the land like a tsunami.

The flood followed the ponies path, while spreading all across Equestria at the same time.

The sea monster was deep under the lake, feasting on the fish that live in the lake. Then, he went to rest at the bottom of the lake.

But, his sleep was interrupted by the flood. It swept over the lake, scooping up the ice on the lake as it went past.

This was the moment the sea monster was waiting for. He immediately swam up, following the flood as it swept across the land and grew closer to the log boat.

* * *

Twilight was busy escorting the rest of the ponies when she saw Starlight and Trixie. "Guys!" She shouted at them.

"Twilight!" Starlight said, running over to them. They engaged in a short hug. "I'm so glad you're safe" Starlight said. "Starlight, I need your help" Twilight said.

"With what?" she asked. "I need you to help me find Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Spike" Twilight said. "I thought they were with you" Trixie said.

"They decided to take the long way around so they wouldn't get blown up by the geysers" Twilight said. "Makes sense" Trixie said. "Twilight!" Spike shouted.

Twilight turned around and she saw Spike running at her. "Spike!" Twilight shouted back. She immediately hugged him when they were close to each other.

"I'm so glad you're safe!" Twilight said, "I'm so sorry about earlier." "It's okay, Twilight. I understand you were frustrated" Spike replied.

She hugged him even harder before letting go. "Twilight! Rarity, Applejack, and Fluttershy are trapped" Spike said. "What!?" Twilight said. "How!?" Starlight said.

"Quickly, come!" Spike said. "Come on, everypony!" Twilight shouted and Discord, Starlight, Trixie, Rainbow, Pinkie, and the Cutie Mark Crusaders followed her and Spike to rescue Rarity, Applejack, and Fluttershy.

They followed Spike and Angel to where they were at. When, they got to a cliff that showed the cave being visible, Spike pointed at the cave.

But, then on the horizon, Twilight saw the flood. Her eyes widened at the sight of it. The wind from it caused her mane to blow. She knew that she had to hurry.

They followed the path down to the cave. The flood grew closer by the second, plowing over everything in it's path.

It even plowed over the geysers, stopping them from exploding.

When they were a few meters from the cave, a rock almost hit Twilight, Spike, and Starlight, causing them to stop. The cave was only a few meters in front of them.

Then a huge wave came over the cave. Twilight watched as it came over, the force of it causing her mane to flow in its wind. Then, the full flood came.

She and her friends continued, but the force of the water caused the rock bridge they were on to collapse and Twilight, Spike, Starlight, Angel, and the Cutie Mark Crusaders plunged into the water.

Rainbow, Pinkie, Discord, and Trixie were left on the high ground, looking for their friends. In the cave, the 3 were getting worried.

"Ah! My hooves are getting wet" Rarity complained. "Get used to it. At least Fluttershy can fly above the it" Applejack said.

Fluttershy was flying high above the water, trying to stay as far from it as she possibly can. Twilight came up from underneath the water.

She gasped for air, catching her breath. She was luckily okay. Then, she looked at the cave and the rock blocking it.

She knew she couldn't move the entire rock by herself, but then, she found a log floating in the water.

She grabbed it with her magic and lodged it into a crack on the side of the rock. "Girls!" she shouted. "Twilight!?" they all replied at the same time.

"Start pushing" she shouted back. Applejack started bucking it and Rarity used her magic, while Fluttershy pushed.

Twilight used her magic and pushed the log, trying to use it like a lever. Then, Spike and Starlight came up. "There's Twilight" Spike said.

Starlight swam over and helped Twilight. "Thanks, Starlight" Twilight said. "Anytime" Starlight replied and they pushed with their magic.

Spike climbed out of the water, climbed the rock, and pulled with all he could at the hole in the top corner of the rock.

"Don't worry, Rarity. We're coming!" Spike said. The Cutie Mark Crusaders and Angel managed to find an old tree where they could take refuge, for now.

"Help!" Sweetiebelle shouted. Pinkie was the first to see them. "I'll save you! Hold on!" Pinkie shouted. She then dived into the water and swam at them.

When she got there, Scootaloo hopped on her. Sadly, she was too heavy and Pinkie couldn't swim with that kind of weight on her. So, she became stuck there too.

"Rainbow Dash! A little help, please!" Pinkie shouted. Rainbow groaned. She was about to go but then, Discord stopped her.

"Discord! What are you doing! I have to save her!" Rainbow said angrily at him. "I have a better idea" he said.

Discord then jumped into the water and acted like a motorboat, his tail acting like a motor and his hands like the rudders. He came swam over to the tree.

"Quickly, get on!" he said to them and immediately, Angel and the Cutie Mark Crusaders jumped on his back. He swam back to another island and dropped them off.

"Now, you 4 stay here" Discord told them. They nodded and Discord swam back to Pinkie. The 4 went up the island to higher ground.

The water was rising by the minute and all ground would become submerged with in a short while. Discord swam to get Pinkie and Rainbow joined him.

Pinkie hopped on Discord. "Come on you 3! Let's help Twilight!" Pinkie said. They both agreed and they swam over to help Twilight.

The only one left on the rock was Trixie. She was debating to help Twilight or not. Discord, Pinkie, and Rainbow went to help Twilight.

Spike was struggling to pull the rock and Rainbow decided to help him. "I don't think you could pull that by yourself" Rainbow said to Spike.

"Rainbow Dash!" Spike said, happy to get help and they started pulling together.

Twilight and Starlight were trying their hardest to push the log and the 3 in the others side were trying to push the rock as well.

Discord snapped in a jack hammer and tried to jack the rock, but that soon proved ineffective.

Pinkie tried to use her tail as a jack hammer, but that did nothing either. The water was slowly getting higher. Starlight then noticed that Trixie was still on the rock.

"Trixie! Help us!" she shouted at her. "I don't want to get wet" Trixie said. "Well, you're going to have to deal with it" Starlight said.

Trixie knew there was no other option. She took off her hat and cape and left it on the rock. She didn't hesitate at all, and she jumped into the water.

She swam as fast as she could and arrived next to Starlight. Starlight smiled at her and she smiled back, and they continued to push the log.

Everyone was trying their hardest but the rock wouldn't budge. Discord, then had an idea.

He popped inside the cave and started helping Fluttershy, Applejack, and Rarity. "Discord! What are you doing here?" Fluttershy asked him.

"What does it look like! I'm helping you get out of here!" Discord said and they started pushing the rock.

Twilight, then, noticed that the water was rising higher and the log was starting to become submerged.

"Guys, get out of here! Save yourselves and get to high ground!" Twilight shouted. "What!?" Everypony said. "No! Were not leaving!" Spike said.

"You need to save yourselves! I can get them out!" Twilight said. Then, everypony realized that they had to. "Come on, everypony" Rainbow said.

Trixie and Pinkie started swimming to the island. Discord gave Fluttershy a hug before snapping his fingers and leaving from within the cave.

Discord snapped onto the island where the CMCs and Angel were at and Pinkie and Trixie climbed on it a few seconds later. NO! I won't leave Rarity!" Spike said.

The water was now up above the log and was starting to reach Spike and Rainbow. "Come on, Spike! We got to go before we drown!" Rainbow told Spike.

"NO! I won't!" Spike shouted starting to cry. Rarity swam up to the hole and placed her hoof on Spike's claw and smiled at him.

"Spike, you need to save yourself. Twilight will save us. Don't worry, Spike" Rarity said.

Spike smiled at Rarity one last time before Rainbow picked him up and carried him to the island.

When they made it, Twilight and Starlight went back to work on the log. "We've got to hurry!" Twilight said.

"Right" Starlight said and they took a deep breath and submerged under the water.

Rarity, Applejack, and Fluttershy took a deep breath, submerged under the water, and pushed the rock.

While Twilight and Starlight were pushing the rock, Twilight saw something move in the darkness, but she shrugged it off.

They were pushing as hard as they could, but the rock still wouldn't budge.

Then, all of a sudden, Twilight felt something bite her tail and she was dragged down into the depths. Starlight screamed as Twilight was dragged down.

Starlight swam after her, going as fast as she could. Twilight looked back and she was shocked. It was the sea monster!

She immediately blasted it in the face and it let go of her. She swam up as fast as she could, with Starlight following her.

They breached the surface and gasped for breath. They looked and there was the sea monster's fin, swimming straight at them.

They immediately submerged again, taking a deep breath before doing so. Twilight looked at the sea monster, then the log and immediately, she had an idea.

Twilight went to the log with Starlight behind her.

They waited till the sea monster was at point blank range, then they moved out of the way of the sea monster's open jaws. He came at lightning speed.

The force of him grabbing the log caused the rock to wedge free. He, just in time, moved out of the way of the falling rock, the log still in his mouth.

He spat out the log and cleared his mouth of wood. Twilight and Starlight high hoofed it and they looked as the 3 swam out of the cave.

The sea monster was about to strike again, but as soon as he saw Fluttershy, he retreated into the depths. The 5 swam up and gasped for air.

The others on the island cheered as they swam over to the island. They helped them up onto the island.

The CMCs hugged their sisters, Starlight hugged Trixie, Discord hugged Fluttershy and Angel, and Twilight hugged Spike.

Pinkie pulled out her party cannon and when it exploded, she cheered in excitement. Twilight then looked at the log boat.

Applejack came over and put her hoof around Twilight. "Sorry about what happened, Twilight" Applejack apologized.

"Same here, Applejack. I just wanted to get to the boat before the flood. I totally forgot about our friendship" Twilight said.

"Hey, you know friends mess up sometimes" Applejack said. "Yeah" Twilight replied and they engaged in a hug.

Spike was sitting on the edge of the island, thinking. He was interrupted by Rarity. "Spike, I just want to thank you" Rarity said. "What do you mean?" Spike asked.

"You were quite the hero today, Spikey-wikey" Rarity said. "Oh, I just wanted to save you because I didn't want anything to happen you" Spike said blushingly.

"Oh, Spike. That's so generous of you to say" Rarity said. "Well, it's true! I wouldn't let anything happen to you" Spike said.

Rarity began to tear up, but she wiped her tears away. "Well, Spike. I think you deserve something for your bravery and honesty" Rarity said.

"Really, like what?" Spike asked. He was about to continue but then Rarity grabbed him and kissed him right on the lips. Her kiss caused him to become dazed.

He was so surprised that he engaged his love mode and hearts flowed up and popped. Rarity then gave him a big hug and he hugged back.

Then, all of a sudden, everyone's moments were ruined by the water still rising. Everyone huddled closer together as the water slowly crept up.

Then, they saw a spiked fin surrounding them. "It's that thing from before!" Rainbow said. Everyone got scared as the sea monster's circles got closer and closer.

Then, it stopped right in front of them. The sea monster raised it's head out of the water and looked at the group. He then chirped roars at them.

Fluttershy immediately knew what the sea monster was saying. "He wants us to hop on" Fluttershy said. "You can understand him" Rainbow said.

Then Discord put a finger over her mouth. "She's Fluttershy, obviously she can understand animals" Discord said. "He he, Right" Rainbow said.

Fluttershy grabbed Angel and hopped on it. Then, the others followed. When they were all on, the sea monster raced toward the log boat. Twilight cheered.

"I can't believe he's helping us" Applejack said. "I can" Fluttershy said. She rubbed his rough neck, which he enjoyed.

The sea monster then stopped at the path way up to the boat. Everyone hopped off and ran to the boat, except Fluttershy.

"Thank you, sea monster" Fluttershy said, thanking him. The sea monster let out a roar in triumph. "Fluttershy!" The group shouted at her.

"Well, see you later. Bye bye!" Fluttershy said cheerfully, waving and then running up the path.

The sea monster nodded and waved his foot at her before submerging back underwater into the depths.


	10. Saving Equestria

The group made it just in time. The rock formation the boat was on gave way and collapsed, while the boat plummeted into the water. Everypony was now safe.

Twilight looked up and down the boat, and everypony was present. Twilight sighed in relief. "Twilight!" Princess Celestia said.

"Princess!" Twilight said and they engaged in a hug. "When I didn't see you on the boat, I grew worried" Celestia said.

"Well, as you can see, made it here in one piece" Twilight said.

"Could you come with me, and bring Rainbow Dash too" Celestia said and she flew up where the other princesses were. Twilight immediately got Rainbow.

"Rainbow, can you come with me" Twilight said. "Sure, Twilight. What's up?" Rainbow asked. Twilight gestured her to follow her.

They flew up to where the princesses were waiting for them. "Yes, princesses" Twilight asked. "We came up with a solution" Cadence said.

"What is it?" Twilight asked. "We're going to combine our magic to create a super laser that will crack the glacier" Luna said.

"And if that isn't enough, Rainbow Dash, you're going to fly into the glacier, which should be enough to cause the glacier to split" Cadence said.

Rainbow's face lit up with excitement. "AWESOME!" Rainbow screamed. "Alright, let's do this!" Twilight said happily.

So, the 4 princesses lined up where the glacier would split. Celestia charged up her magic, then Luna, then Cadence, and lastly, Twilight.

They finally fired their laser beams and halfway, the laser beams combined and formed the super laser.

They started at the top and went to the bottom, forming a crack in the glacier. The glacier didn't move apart, and so Rainbow knew this was her moment.

She flew about a mile back from the glacier and also flew up at the same time.

When she was far enough and high enough, she zoomed towards the glacier, going faster and faster.

About half way, the air started forming around her, growing longer and thinner, with little shimmers of rainbow here and there.

She finally gained her top speed and...BOOM! A sonic rainboom formed behind Rainbow. She looked behind her at the rainboom and the rainbow trail she left too.

"AWESOME!" she shouted. Everyone cheered from the boat at Rainbow and the sonic rainboom. "You go, Rainbow Dash!" Pinkie shouted and the others cheered.

She sped towards the glacier and before she hit it, she said, "Take this, glacier!" She smashed into the side of the glacier.

The force of her plus her speed caused the glacier to finish splitting. A shock wave rattled the sky and the glacier.

When the dust cleared, Rainbow left a crater where she hit, and she was still in the crater. Rainbow opened her eyes, and she was fine.

She flew out of the crater and looked at it. In the center of the crater was her body print. "Holy cow" she said to herself. Then, a cracking was heard.

She looked at the crack and bubbles came up from where it was under the water. Then, the glacier split, slowly moving apart.

Rainbow cheered and so did everypony else. They all watched as the water emptied out of Equestria.

The splitting glacier acted like a drain and slowly, the water receded. When the water was finally gone and the boat was on solid ground, everypony hopped off.

Rainbow landed, kissing the wet ground. "Dry land, it's good to see you again" she said. Then, the others ran towards her and they all engaged in a big group hug.

"Rainbow Dash, you rock!" Scootaloo said. "Ah, it was nothing" Rainbow replied. "Nothing! You just saved everypony!" Applejack said.

"Yeah, you're right, Applejack" Rainbow said proudly. "We owe you are gratitude, Rainbow Dash" said Princess Celestia and they all bowed to Rainbow.

Rainbow stood confidently and had a big smile on her face. "Uh, guys. Haven't you forgotten something" Spike said.

They all looked at Spike and he pointed at the destruction. "Now what?" Fluttershy asked. Everypony looked at each other. Then everypony looked at the princesses.

"We shall rebuild anything that was here before or destroyed. It'll be like nothing happened" Luna said. "Anything you need help with, we will help you" Cadence said.

"Don't worry everypony. With the power of friendship, we can rebuild Equestria" Twilight said and everypony agreed to that.

* * *

 **The ponies went back to their respected cities or towns. Their homes were left in rubble and other places as well. But, with the help of everypony else, Equestria was rebuilt in no time. The glacier finished melting and Equestria was like it was. But, the next disaster will be worse. They've survived the elements of ice and water, but can they survive the element of earth. Be prepared for My Little Pony: Continental Drift.**

 **Author's Note: The reason I'm not doing Dawn of the Dinosaurs is because there were no dinosaurs in MLP. That's all from me, for now :)**


End file.
